


A Lopsided Gesture

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart isn't a fan of his birthday, but Sara might make him reluctantly enjoy this one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lopsided Gesture

note: Wentworth Miller and Leonard Snart share a birthday! June 2nd! I actually posted this on Tumblr on June 2nd and am just now posting it on here... 

.

.

.

Sara had been wondering what was wrong with Leonard all day. Something was off. Had been since they’d landed while Gideon did some repairs after their last mission that had them nearly crashing. Rip made sure to land them somewhere far, far away from civilization. Probably a good idea. Whenever they got around other people… Especially Sara, Mick, and Leonard: things tended to go sideways. Honestly, Sara had been looking forward to a little peace and quiet. So when she’d gone to find Leonard to play a few rounds of cards, she’d been a bit surprised at the brush-off he’d given her. 

She’d asked if something was the matter. 

He’d said no. 

But…

Normally he met her for lunch, but he wasn’t around. When she’d decided to go to him, she’d found he wasn’t even in his room. Giving up, she’d gone to hers. 

“Gideon?”

“Yes Ms. Lance?”

“Where is Leonard?”

“Mr. Snart has ventured off the ship.”

“Okay.”

Sara bit her lip before grabbing a jacket and pulling it on. She zipped up the simple black coat and headed for the door. In the cargo bay sat Mick and before venturing outside she went up to him. She stood there and he chose to ignore her for a good minute before sighing and looking up at her. 

“Want something?”

“What’s up with Leonard? He’s been frosty all day.”

Mick smirked. “You makin’ jokes now?”

“I’m being serious. No pun intended, but I’m tired of the cold shoulder.”

Mick sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “Remember the date that was announced when we landed yesterday?”

“June first,” said Sara. 

“Well today is the second.”

“So?”

Mick rolled his eyes. “It’s his birthday.”

“Oh…” said Sara. “But…”

“Birthdays were never a happy things for kids like us growing up, Sara.”

He left it at that, but Sara got it. She nodded before venturing back to her room. She pulled off her jacket and tossed it up onto her bed. After standing there for a minute, trying to think of what the hell to do, an idea came to her. 

 

.

.

.

Leonard Snart sighed while walking back onto the Waverider. He’d taken a long walk to clear his head. He’d been thrown for a loop when the date had been announced. He hated his birthday. He didn’t have a single good memory. One time his mother tried throwing him a birthday party but his old man had come home drunk, had tossed his cake on the ground, and smacked them both around for wasting money on such festivities despite the six-pack he always indulged himself every night. A part of him had been worried that the team remembered and would throw him a party. He just wasn’t up for it, which was why he’d been avoiding them all day. He felt bad for lying to Sara, but he hadn’t wanted to share. Hadn’t felt the need to tell her that his past was putting him in a dark place. He’d go to her later, with their deck of cards, and offer a game to clear the tension. 

Thankfully, no one was around as he made it to his room. The door opened and he paused when seeing something sitting on his bed. He stepped closer and frowned. There, sitting on a white plate, was a small cake. He studied it and knew it was baked from scratch solely because it was a little lopsided and the frosting wasn’t even. There was a folded piece of paper next to it and he hesitated for a second before reaching out to grab it. He unfolded it, fingertips doing their best to undo the crease of the paper before reading the simple note. 

_‘Happy Birthday. My gift to you. Enjoy. -Sara’_

He smiled before looking down at the cake. A smile that made it to his eyes. 

.

.

.

“Hey, Crook,” said Sara, straightening on her bed as he lazily strolled his way into her room. She paused the movie she was watching before tossing her hair over her shoulder. It was late, pushing midnight. 

“Assassin.”

“Need something?” she asked after he continued to stand there for a few seconds, understanding now how unnerving that was after having done it to Mick. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

“For?” she asked, playing dumb. 

“For the gift. For not telling Ray or the others about today.”

“He walked in when I was making the cake and asked for a piece,” said Sara. “He was very upset when I told him I wasn’t sharing.”

“He’ll get over it.” He held up his hand, a deck of cards showing. “Wanna play?”

“Sure.” She made room for him and he joined her on her bed. He watched as she leaned over the side, opening a compartment and pulling out a bottle of booze. “Birthday drink?”

He smirked, taking out the deck of cards and smoothly shuffling them. “Why not?”

She uncapped then bottle and looked up at him and grinned, blue eyes sparkling as she reached up. He tensed slightly as her thumb dragged along the corner of his lips and when she pulled her thumb away he saw some of the frosting from the cake he’d been eating and he licked the corners of his lips. He then watched intently as she brought her thumb to her mouth and licked the frosting off. Suddenly, COLD was the last thing he was feeling. 

“Mmm… I’m one hell of a baker, aren’t I?” she asked with a wink.

“You sure are,” he said, his voice sounding a bit husky, so he cleared his throat. “Gin?”

“Gin,” she agreed. She looked at the time. 12:01. “June third, now, Leonard.”

“Too bad,” he said. “Was actually enjoying this birthday.”

“Well…” She took the cards he dealt, bringing them up to partially cover her face, but her eyes still connected with his over them. “With our business, I’m sure we’ll come up on another one.There might be another cake in your future, Leonard Snart.”

“I’m holding you to that,” he said seriously. “That was a damn good cake.”

“Was?” asked Sara, laughing. “Did you eat the whole thing?”

“I was hungry.”

**END**

** **

**thanks to[pintosketches ](http://pintosketches.tumblr.com)for creating that art. HAD TO POST IT HERE TOO!!!**


End file.
